1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an extension-type holder and more particularly to an extension-type holder uses an eccentric rod to form a holding space between a cover and a movable base, the eccentric rod can be contained in the internal part of the movable base, and the movable base can be contained in the internal part of a tube.
2. Description of Related Art
TW Patent No. M494340 entitled “Self-timer device” disclosed a self-timer device has a self-timer body and a joint assembly of electronic device. It is inconvenient to carry the self-timer device, because of the joint assembly has larger volume, and the joint assembly should influence the artistry of the self-timer device. Thus the self-timer device requires improvement. Moreover, US Patent publication No. 20130293731 entitled “Remote controller device for self-photography using a mobile phone camera” disclosed a remote controller device for self-photography has a mobile phone mounting part. The mounting part may partly cover a display of the mobile phone, because of the mounting part holds one side of the mobile phone from the front of the mobile phone. More particularly, the present mobile phone has a trend of narrower and narrower frame. Thus the way of mobile phone holding from the front still requires improvement.